A un match de Quidditch de l'amour
by ma00333
Summary: Olivier Dubois a réussi sa vie comme joueurs de Quidditch international. Padma, médicomage, gère difficilement la vie amoureuse de sa soeur pour oublier le désert de la sienne. Padma et Olivier, ce n'était pas un coup de foudre. Ils ne se connaissaient pas à Poudlard, ne se sont presque jamais vu, pourtant, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Encore faut-il qu'ils soient d'accord !
1. Première Partie

**Hello !**

 **Je reviens avec cette petite histoire en deux parties pour la St Valentin !**

 **C'est une histoire toute douce, entre Padma Patil et Olivier Dubois, dont je poste la première partie aujourd'hui et la seconde demain. Pour cette histoire, pas de lemon, mais beaucoup de douceur, de gaffes et de quiproquo ...**

 **J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira, voici le résumé :**

D'un côté, Olivier Dubois pourrait dire qu'il a réussi sa vie. A 32 ans, il est un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch international, son visage est à tous les coins de rue, il possède plus de maisons qu'il n'en a besoin, et connait une foule de jeunes femmes aussi belles qu'intéressantes.

De l'autre côté, il y a Padma, qui assume sa petite vie de médicomage, est bénévole à ses heures perdues, et gère difficilement la vie amoureuse plus que tumultueuse de sa soeur pour oublier le désert de la sienne.

Entre Padma et Olivier, ce n'était pas un coup de foudre. Ils ne se connaissaient pas à Poudlard, ils ne se sont pratiquement jamais vu, mais pourtant, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Encore faut-il qu'ils soient d'accord !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

La jeune femme indienne soupira en retirant sa blouse. Elle venait de faire une garde de dix-huit heures et n'avait qu'une hâte, se glisser sous son plaid sur le canapé avec un bon chocolat chaud et un bon plat Grec. Elle se changea et ferma son casier, tout en saluant ceux qui venaient prendre la relève. Elle sortit de Saint-Mangouste et se rendit dans son restaurant grec préféré, à seulement deux rues de l'hôpital. Elle était aux urgences depuis un an et demi, et ne s'y faisait pas. Elle était loin du calme du service de magico-pédiatrie et de l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Elle maugréa contre elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'à cette heure-ci, quatre heures du matin, le restaurant était fermé. Des fois, elle se disait que qu'elle devrait se montrer un peu moins douée pour pouvoir retourner dans des services plus calmes. Elle détestait les urgences.  
Epuisée, elle finit par rentrer dans son petit appartement situé au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble en périphérie de Londres. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un chat roux vint se frotter à ses jambes en miaulant. Padma déposa ses clés à l'entrée et attrapa le chat dans ses bras :

\- Je t'ai manqué hein ? Allez, t'as bien mérité une petite gourmandise !

Elle reposa le chat et d'un coup de baguette fit sortir des placards un bol de lait. Elle se souvint qu'elle devait changer la litière, et le fit par magie, tout en remplissant le bol de croquet de son chat. En baillant, elle attrapa le courrier accumulé sur sa terrasse. Il y avait deux publicités pour des pizzas, une lettre des impôts et trois de ses parents. Elle soupira et ne les ouvrit même pas. C'était sûrement encore des invitations à des repas, pour lui présenter de riches célibataires indiens. Padma n'avait pas l'énergie d'ouvrir ces lettres aussi énervantes. Enfin, avec délice, elle se glissa sous sa couette pour faire une longue nuit de douze heures.

Olivier s'étira dans son lit, et se résolu à se lever. Il était midi passé, et son ventre réclamait son dû. Il se leva et traversa son immense appartement d'Oxford Street, jusqu'à son frigo. Il l'ouvrit et marmonna en constatant l'ampleur du vide du meuble. Il sortit un post-it et laissa un mot pour sa femme de ménage pour qu'elle aille faire les courses. Olivier se glissa sous la douche aux multi-jets. Il avait vraiment la belle vie, sauf quand son frigo était vide. Mais il était trop occupé pour se préoccuper de ce genre de détails banals. Il finit par sortir de son appartement. Une chance qu'il y avait beaucoup de restaurant autour de chez lui. Il s'arrêta pour un brunch, dans une enseigne où il était habitué, et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Alors qu'on lui servait une assiette bien garnie, Christophe et Tirésias s'incrustèrent à sa table, comme s'ils étaient invités :

\- Salut vieux ! Tu participes ce soir au match amical contre les Faucons ?

Olivier repoussa les mains de ses coéquipiers de son assiette en fronçant les sourcils :

\- C'était pas Loubrowsky qui devait jouer ce soir ?

\- Si, mais il est complètement bourré, le coach veut pas de lui ce soir. Alors, t'es partant vieux ?

Olivier hésita. C'était sa seule soirée de repos depuis des semaines. Christophe renchérit sur Tirésias :

\- T'es le meilleur joueur, et tu sais que les Faucons sont des idiots ! Aller mec, tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber !

Olivier accepta en soupirant. C'est vrai qu'il avait quand même envie de ridiculiser une fois de plus ces idiots de Faucons. Il finit son brunch et suivit ses partenaires jusqu'au stade pour s'entraîner.

Padma rangea ses courses dans son frigo, alors que son chat se frottait contre ses jambes. Elle le caressa et lui dit :

\- Non Eustache, je t'ai déjà nourri, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois !

Elle attrapa son chat, un paquet de nouilles chaudes, et s'installa sur le canapé avec son courrier :

\- Alors, quand est-ce que je dois aller voir papa et maman pour qu'ils m'étalent le bonheur et la réussite de Parvati ?

Demanda la jeune femme indienne à son chat. Elle parcouru son courrier et fronça les sourcils :

\- Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que la société a évolué ? Je suis médicomage, je n'ai que vingt-sept ans, j'ai encore le temps de me trouver un époux et de faire des enfants !

Maugréa Padma en finissant ses nouilles. Elle alluma sa télémagic, quand un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. En soupirant, elle éteignit l'objet et se leva pour récupérer la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit et protesta :

\- Ah non, je suis pas d'accord ! J'ai fait mon service hier, ils n'ont pas le droit de me demander de remplacer MacLesgen ! Cet idiot me le payera ! J'avais prévu une super soirée avec toi Eustache !

Résignée, Padma enfila sa veste, remis des croquettes à son chat, et verrouilla la porte de son appartement pour transplaner. Elle adorait son boulot, mais des fois, elle préférerait faire autre chose que d'avoir une vie uniquement concentrée sur son boulot.

Padma grogna en arrivant à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait personne aux urgences pour l'instant, pour une raison bien précise : il y avait un match de Quidditch dans quelques heures, ce qui signifiait un flux important d'idiots en tout genre. A peine arrivée, elle ordonna de préparer les lits, les potions pour les idiots ivres, les baumes cicatrisant pour ceux qui se battraient, et de libérer les machines pour ceux qui auraient des accidents stupides. Elle se prit une barre de céréales à la machine automatique et un café au caramel avec une couche de lait à la cafétéria – qui était étonnamment bonne. Elle allait avoir besoin d'énergie pour supporter tous ces idiots et la longue nuit qui l'attendait.

Olivier arrangea son casque et vérifia ses protections. Ses coéquipiers entrèrent à leur tour, pas tout à fait en retard, mais pas non plus en avance contrairement à lui. Il s'exclama :

\- Je vais m'échauffer !

\- Vas-y Dubois, on sait que tu supportes pas de voir nos corps irrésistibles !"

Plaisanta Tirésias, alors que le concerné lui balançait en souriant un souaffle. Il enfourcha son balai et commença à s'échauffer tranquillement, avant que ses coéquipiers ne viennent petit à petit le rejoindre. Puis, le coach les appela et leur fit un topo : ce n'est qu'un match amical, pas de coups bas, pas de risque ou de frime inutile, et surtout, gagner le match. Puis, ils s'envolèrent sur le terrain, prêts à mettre le feu aux gradins.

Padma reposa son magazine. Le match n'était toujours pas finit, et elle n'aimait pas attendre et se sentir inutile, alors qu'elle pourrait manger de la glace dans son canapé avec son chat. Enfin, ils reçurent un hibou : le match n'était pas finit, mais suspendu à cause d'un accident et d'une bagarre entre les joueurs. Padma soupira de dépit. Ça voulait dire l'arrivée imminente de joueur de Quidditch, et eux, c'étaient bien les pires, toujours à vouloir se battre, avec leur petit air supérieur et arrogant, sans parler de leur préoccupation de ne surtout pas avoir mal - ils étaient tous toujours très douillets en plus - et d'être remis sur pied dans la minute pour retourner se casser la gueule avec leur balais. Elle prit un second café, et souffla, attendant avec sa mauvaise humeur les premiers "blessés".

Aux alentours de 21h30, les premiers joueurs arrivèrent. Il s'agissait Faucons de Falmouth – ça se finissait toujours à l'hôpital avec eux – et des Vagabonds de Wigtown, deux équipes connues pour se détester. Padma soupira en voyant un premier joueur avec la jambe formant un angle improbable, parce qu'elle trouvait ça stupide d'avoir organisé un match amical entre les deux équipes qui se détestaient sûrement le plus en Angleterre. Elle confia le joueur au service d'orthopédie, et orienta un deuxième joueur sacrément amoché au visage vers un magicoscanne, pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait aucune lésion interne. Trois autres joueurs arrivèrent, et agacée, elle s'exclama :

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais combien y en a-t-il ?

\- En tout, il y a sept joueurs blessés Madame …

Répondit un brancardier. Padma ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper de sept crétins ou parce qu'il l'avait appelé « Madame », mais elle se sentit d'un coup encore plus de mauvaise humeur. L'avant-dernier joueur arriva, et elle décida qu'elle s'occuperait du dernier joueur puisque ce dernier n'avait besoin que de quelques points de suture. Padma gérait d'une main de maître les urgences, et elle savait que beaucoup parlait en bien de l'organisation qu'elle avait imposée ici en seulement un an et demi. Les urgences, c'était son territoire. En soupirant, elle rejoignit son box et le prépara pour son futur patient. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'occuper des urgences, pour de nombreuses raisons. Tout d'abord, elle n'aimait pas l'agitation et la panique constante dans ce service. Ensuite, elle avait eu l'ambition de devenir chirurgien, et de se spécialiser soit en obstétrie, soit en cardiologie, des spécialités pointues, loin du généralisme qu'elle faisait aux urgences. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, parce que la cardiologie n'était pas recommandée à cause du trop grand nombreux d'experts en cardiologie, et l'obstétrie n'était pas enseignée en Angleterre – Padma n'avait à l'époque pas les moyens de partir dans un autre pays pour faire sa spécialisation. Et puis, lors de son internat, tout le monde avait été bluffé par sa capacité à gérer d'une main de chef ce service si difficile à organiser, et c'est tout juste si Zélia Derwent en personne – la directrice de St Mangouste – n'était pas venue la supplier d'accepter le poste de chef des urgences. Depuis près d'un an et demi, elle passait sa vie à courir d'une urgence à une autre, dirigeant et répartissant tout et tout le monde.

Le match avait assez bien commencé, malgré les tensions. Durant la première dizaine de minutes, il n'y avait rien à signaler en particulier. Les Faucons étaient un peu agressifs, mais rien d'étonnant les concernant. Même s'ils menaient 30 à 20, c'était assez calme, et même les supporters, qui d'habitude mettaient le feu aux poudres, semblaient assez détendus. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Oliver, jusqu'à ce qu'un cognard frôle de peu l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Vagabonds, délibérément envoyé en signe de provocation de la part de l'autre équipe. Le jeu continua à bien se dérouler durant encore précisément six minutes et vingt-trois secondes, avant que les Faucons ne commettent simultanément une faute sur le gardien, n'envoient un cognard sur les fans des Vagabonds et n'essaient de faire tomber Tirésias de son balai en lui rentrant dedans. Il a fallu moins d'une minute pour que tout le monde descende de son balai et se saute dessus. Olivier n'était pas pour la bagarre, surtout pas avec ces crétins de Faucons qui profitaient de n'importe quelle occasion pour se battre. Mais le balai de Tirésias était vraiment bien abîmé, et il savait que son coéquipier et meilleur ami n'en démordrait pas tant qu'il n'irait pas à l'hôpital. Las, et repensant à sa bêtise d'accepter de jouer le match alors que c'était son soir de repos, le jeune poursuiveur se lança à son tour dans la bagarre, essayant de séparer ses coéquipiers de l'équipe adverse. Foutu Faucons, toujours à foutre le bordel !

Olivier arriva le dernier à l'hôpital. Malgré son entaille à la jambe et son arcade ouverte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses coéquipiers. Leur gardien – McGregor – avait fait une grosse chute et sa jambe était salement amochée. Et d'après ce qu'il avait vu, Tirésias s'était bien fait amocher durant la bagarre. À St Mangouste, on le fit léviter jusqu'à un box, où déjà une jeune médecin attendait. Sa longue chevelure noire était retenue en arrière par une pince, et il lut sur sa blouse son nom « Dr Patil ». Tout de suite, il la trouva jolie, avec sa peau brune, ses grands yeux noirs en amande, mais il regretta son air beaucoup trop sérieux. Encore plus lorsqu'elle plissa le nez et lui tendit une potion :

\- Buvez ça, c'est contre la douleur.

\- Je suis Olivier Dubois, je joue pour les Vagabonds, mais vous devez me connaître ?

Elle l'ignora royalement, jetant un sortant de désinfection sur ses instruments, et il rajouta pour crâner :

\- J'ai pas besoin de la potion, j'ai pratiquement pas mal …

\- La potion, c'est pour ne pas avoir mal quand je vous recoudrai. Buvez-là, ça évitera que vous vous évanouissiez. Et dépêchez-vous, vous n'êtes pas mon seul patient !

La jeune femme semblait passablement énervée, et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui signifiait qu'elle attendait après lui. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et avala la potion, avant de demander :

\- Vous n'êtes pas une grande fan de Quidditch vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, passant sa baguette au-dessus de son entaille à la jambe, et il l'adora. C'était rare qu'une fille le traite avec autant d'indifférence, voire même du mépris, et c'était terriblement excitant d'essayer de la faire craquer. Il était lassé de toutes ces hystériques qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un joueur de Quidditch superstar, c'était agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un qui se moquait de sa notoriété. Après tout, il était sûrement ici pour plusieurs heures, autant flirter avec cette jolie jeune femme. Quoi que, en y repensant, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être avait-il déjà couché avec elle, et son méprit venait du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Pour en être certain, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous êtes aussi frigide parce que vous êtes du genre vieille fille, ou parce que j'ai déjà couché avec vous et je ne m'en souviens manifestement pas ?

Il sut qu'il avait gagné parce qu'elle tressaillit. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crû, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui adresse un sourire presque sadique et prenne une aiguille et un fils pour le recoudre, tout en déclarant :

\- Je crois qu'on ne va pas attendre que l'anesthésie fasse effet …

Dun coup de baguette, elle commença à le recoudre, et le joueur de Quidditch dû serrer les dents. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait affirmé que c'était très douloureux. Elle lui fit huit points de suture, et quand elle lui appliqua un baume pour accélérer la cicatrisation, il réattaqua :

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce qu'on a déjà couché ensemble ?

Cette fois-ci, elle lui fit une moue amusée et répliqua :

\- Si vous avez couché avec une fille qui me ressemble, ça doit être ma sœur jumelle, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Et oui, je vous connais, parce que j'étais à Serdaigle et ma sœur à Gryffondor, et vous étiez déjà la star du Quidditch à Poudlard, même si vous aviez trois ou quatre ans de plus que nous.

\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait arrêter le vouvoiement ?

Proposa le jeune homme, surpris de ne pas avoir reconnu une des jumelles Patil – en effet, il se souvenait vaguement d'une nuit avec l'une d'entre elle. La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'occupa de son arcade, grâce à des potions et quelques sorts. Elle se releva quand elle eut fini, et annonça en retirant ses gants :

\- Normalement, tout est bon, on va te garder en observation pour la nuit, et normalement, tu devrais sortir demain matin. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appuie sur le bouton.

Indifférente au joueur de Quidditch, elle se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller voir où en était son service avec les autres joueurs, mais Dubois l'interpella :

\- Hey ! Patil ! Dis-moi au moins ton prénom !

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour que je me souvienne la prochaine fois qui est la gentille jumelle qui me soigne, et qui est la méchante jumelle qui me harcèle !

Le docteur ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, et elle finit par lâcher :

\- Padma. Ma sœur, c'est Parvati. Et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à te soigner !

Après s'être assurée que tous les joueurs de Quidditch étaient soignés, Padma s'autorisa à faire une pause. En plus d'être agités et donc difficiles à gérer, les joueurs de Quidditch lui posaient encore plus de problèmes parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de la draguer, et qu'il fallait presque faire des calculs pour les mettre dans des chambres suffisamment éloignées entre les deux équipes. Sa rencontre la plus éprouvante fut avec McGonagall – l'arrière petit-neveu de la directrice Minerva -, un joueur qu'elle retrouvait dans son service à chaque fois que son équipe des Faucons avait un match. Depuis plus d'un an, il la draguait avec acharnement à chaque hospitalisation, et l'oubliait dès sa sortie. Une fois, elle avait même accepté un rencard avec lui, il lui avait posé un lapin, et la fois d'après, quand elle l'avait revu, il ne s'en était même pas souvenu. Elle détestait vraiment les joueurs de Quidditch. Et Malcom Junior McGonagall. Et Olivier Dubois, qui avait couché avec sa sœur, alors qu'elle, ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas été intime avec un homme. Elle rejoignit la salle de repos et s'endormit durant une petite heure pour récupérer.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle reprit immédiatement du service. Il lui restait encore cinq heures avant la fin de son service, et cette fois, elle pourrait passer au grec, il serait ouvert. Elle fit un rapide tour de ses patients : McGo dormait, deux de ses coéquipiers étaient déjà sortis, un Vagabonds était aussi sorti, le batteur des Vagabonds était installé dans une chambre où il passerait sûrement la semaine, et son patient Tirésias Collins rendait visite à son autre patient, Olivier Dubois. Dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre de Dubois, celui-ci la taquina :

\- J'ai toujours affaire à la gentille jumelle, ou la jumelle maléfique a piqué un costume d'infirmière ?

\- C'est toujours la gentille jumelle, mais elle peut aussi devenir méchante. Et ce n'est pas un costume, c'est ma blouse de docteur.

Pendant qu'elle vérifiait les constantes de son patient, elle entendit Tirésias dire :

\- Elle est mignonne, tu la connais ?

\- On était à Poudlard ensemble, et j'ai couché avec sa jumelle …

\- Mignonne, et en plus, elle a une jumelle, tu me la présente ?

Elle vit Olivier faire semblant de lui donner un coup, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Même ça, un ou une meilleure ami(e), elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle s'adressa alors à Collins :

\- Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre chambre ?

\- Message reçu, j'y retourne !

S'exclama-t-il gaiment, comme s'il était en pleine forme – ce qui était presque le cas, les potions avaient vraiment bien fait disparaître les tuméfactions sur son visage. Olivier en profita pour plaisanter :

\- Tu veux rester seule en tête à tête avec moi ?

\- Ne rêve pas Dubois ! Je suis soumise au secret médical, je ne peux pas t'examiner en présence de ton coéquipier.

Il se laissa faire pendant qu'elle écoutait les battements de son cœur et testait ses réflexes, mais il ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je te proposai un rencard ?

\- Demande à McGonagall, ce serait un non catégorique.

\- McGonagall ?

S'étonna l'ancien Gryffondor, mais il comprit après quelques secondes qu'elle faisait allusion au joueur des Faucons, et non pas au vieux professeur de métamorphose et directrice de Poudlard. Surpris, il insista :

\- Cet idiot t'a déjà proposé un rencard ?

\- Oui, comme toutes les fois où il atterrit aux urgences depuis un an.

C'était frustrant, parce qu'elle se contentait de répondre simplement et brièvement, sans jamais donner de détails. Olivier ne pouvait pas le nier, la jolie docteur lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, avec son indifférence manifeste et son visage chaleureux et lumineux. Il décida de ne pas lâcher l'affaire :

\- McGonagall n'est qu'un crétin qui ne pense qu'à se battre. Pourquoi tu refuserais un rencard avec moi ?

\- Hormis à cause de ton incroyable égo de joueur pro de Quidditch ?

Demanda dédaigneusement Padma, tout en remplissant le dossier de son patient. Olivier haussa les épaules, un peu dépité :

\- Je n'ai pas un égo si surdimensionné. Sincèrement, en oubliant le fait que je suis un joueur de Quidditch, pourquoi tu refuserais de sortir avec moi ?

Tout en finissant de remplir le document, Padma soupira. Il était vraiment coriace – et mignon, mais il fallait qu'elle néglige ce point – alors autant mettre les choses au clair pour s'en débarrasser :

\- Premièrement, tu as couché avec ma sœur. Deuxièmement, tu es un joueur de Quidditch, donc imbu de ta personne, qui croit que tout le monde rêve de sortir avec lui, ce qui est faux. Troisièmement, tu es le genre de mec qui recherche uniquement une relation d'une nuit, et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Quatrièmement, est-ce que tu t'es une seule fois demandé si j'étais célibataire ou en couple ? Cinquièmement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me faire poser un lapin par un idiot qui ne se souviendra même plus de qui je suis dans deux jours. Je continue ou tu me laisses tranquille ?

Pour le coup, Olivier était littéralement bouche-bée. D'accord, elle avait de bons arguments. Mais il avait quand même le droit de tenter sa chance, non ? Alors que la jeune urgentiste allait quitter la chambre, il l'interpela pour la retenir :

\- Hey, Padma ! Je vais te prouver que tu as tort !

\- J'aimerai bien voir comment !

Marmonna la jeune femme pour elle-même, et Olivier ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il rajouta :

\- Je vais te faire la cour, une fois sorti d'ici, jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. Et sache que je ne recherche pas des histoires d'une nuit et que je ne vais ni t'oublier ni te poser un lapin.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra Dubois.

Elle sortit sans attendre une seconde de plus. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'Olivier avait pris sa décision. Cette fille lui plaisait, et c'était son nouvel objectif : la faire céder.

Au plus grand soulagement de Padma, tous les joueurs - à l'exception du gardien des Vagabonds – quittèrent l'hôpital au matin, et quand elle rentra chez elle, le grec était ouvert. Bref, la journée se finissait mieux que ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Durant la semaine qui suivie, Padma se trouva très tranquille. Elle ne recroisa qu'une seule fois Olivier, le jour de la sortie du gardien de son équipe, et comme à son habitude, McGonagall ne donna plus signe de vie. Elle remonta bien les bretelles de MacLesgen aussi, et le signala à la direction puisqu'elle avait quand même dû faire une garde de presque vingt-huit heures, ce qui lui valut une semaine de repos bien mérité.

Elle se dit qu'elle était chanceuse parce qu'elle ne reçut pas de beuglante de ses parents quand elle prétexta devoir travailler pour justifier son absence au prochain repas de famille – il y en avait un par mois, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas voir ses parents, non, le problème venait d'ailleurs : Parvati. Sa sœur s'évertuait à la faire passer pour une ratée. Elle avait tout de suite été embauchée comme secrétaire au Ministère, dans le département des transports magiques, ce qui avait fait la fierté de leur parent. Non, après tout, c'était mieux de commencer tout de suite à travailler, sans plan d'avenir, quelle idée de faire neuf ans d'études pour sauver des vies ! Du coup, Parvati avait le temps de sortir et de rencontrer des hommes – comme Olivier Dubois par exemple – contrairement à Padma qui n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis trois ans, après sa rupture avec Justin Finch-Fletchley. En plus, sa sœur faisait croire à ses parents qu'elle avait des relations sérieuses, elle les laissait même croire qu'elle se marierait et fonderait une famille d'ici peu. Mais Padma savait que c'était faux, parce que Parvati ne faisait qu'avoir des histoires de quelques jours, profitant de sa jeunesse. Sa jumelle avait même l'audace et le culot de participer aux rencontres organisées par leurs parents pour rencontrer un prétendant. Du coup, Padma se sentait blâmer, constamment harcelée par ses parents pour savoir quand elle leur présenterait un bon parti avec lequel elle fonderait une famille. Ce n'était pas que Padma n'en n'avait pas envie – elle rêvait d'avoir une famille et de faire un beau mariage – mais elle n'avait ni le temps ni la tête à ça. D'où ses efforts pour éviter chaque confrontation avec ses parents et sa sœur.

Elle pensa être chanceuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un immense bouquet de fleurs à l'hôpital. Toutes ses collègues s'extasièrent devant, et Padma se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération en lisant la carte : « Je t'avais dit que je ne t'oublierais pas aussi facilement ! Accepte un dîner avec moi, Olivier ». Elle ne répondit pas et tenta d'oublier le jeune homme.

Olivier tint sa promesse. Chaque semaine, il faisait livrer à l'hôpital des fleurs, des sucreries et même une fois, pour la St Valentin, une peluche géante. Cela faisait presque six semaines que ce manège durait, et même si la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais répondu, il ne désespérait pas. Il avait décidé qu'il irait la voir en personne si elle ne lui répondait pas avant la dixième semaine.

En attendant, il avait été occupé avec sa carrière, de nombreux entraînements et beaucoup de pub avec ses sponsors. Il se savait sur la pente descendante. A presque trente-trois ans, il commençait à être vieux pour la profession, et surtout, il se savait proche de la retraite. Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, puisqu'il avait des projets. Après sa retraite, il comptait bien continuer d'être dans le milieu du Quidditch, il hésitait encore entre testeur de balai ou entraîneur d'équipe de Quidditch, mais il préférait laisser le destin faire : il saisirait les opportunités quand elles se présenteraient. Et puis, la retraite, c'était bien, parce qu'il pourrait enfin fonder une famille. Quand il avait commencé sa carrière pro, il avait délibérément choisi de faire une croix sur la famille, et ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Mais à présent, en bon trentenaire qui ne savait même plus quoi faire de sa fortune, il rêvait de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, en bref, une vraie vie de famille. Il s'en était aperçu deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été invité chez Harry et Ginny Potter : leur maison respirait la vie, à travers les cris des enfants, les gestes d'affection et de tendresse des époux, et l'odeur de la cuisine. Dans son appartement, il ne s'était jamais servi de la cuisine, le seul bruit provenait de sa chaîne hi-fi, et hormis sa femme de ménage, les filles ne restaient pas plus d'un jour ou deux. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il avait croisé le chemin de la jolie Patil, si distante et froide à son égard, il avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle était jolie, visiblement pas stupide, et s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance avec elle, il faudrait qu'il lui sorte le grand jeu et lui propose plus qu'une relation courte et instable. Il ne disait pas qu'il se marierait avec elle, mais peut-être que s'il apprenait à la connaître, ils pourraient avoir une vraie relation de couple.

La neuvième semaine, elle ne lui répondit pas plus que les semaines précédentes. Ce qui l'énervait passablement, compte tenu du fait qu'elle ne semblait même pas vouloir lui donner une chance. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de la revoir justement, durant cette neuvième semaine. Encore une fois, c'était la faute de son imbécile de meilleur ami, Tirésias, qui l'avait convaincu d'aller passer la soirée au restaurant N&D, le plus en vogue du moment. C'était sans compter sur le fait que Marcus Flint, joueur des Crécelles de Kenmare et rival de toujours d'Olivier, avait eu la même idée. Pire encore, il était accompagné de Sabrina Carpenter, sublime mannequin américaine et la dernière relation sérieuse d'Olivier. Bref, un mélange explosif, qui avait conduit à un duel entre les deux hommes, finissant par un aller simple à St Mangouste.

Lorsqu'on annonça à Padma que deux blessés allaient arriver, elle ne se douta pas une seule seconde que ce serait deux joueurs de Quidditch. Elle avait l'habitude de soigner des jeunes un peu échauffés par l'alcool qui se battent, des ivrognes qui se blessent tout seul, mais elle tomba des nu lorsqu'elle vit arriver Marcus Flint, avec son nez cassé, et Olivier Dubois. Sans hésiter – elle avait toujours détesté Marcus – elle confia le premier à MacLesgen, et s'occupa elle-même d'Olivier. Ce dernier avait l'épaule déboitée, quelques côtes cassées et Padma devait vérifier s'il n'avait pas une commotion cérébrale. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était elle qui s'occuperait de lui, il ne pût s'empêcher de plaisanter :

\- Salut Padma ! J'avais l'intention de venir te voir, mais pas de cette façon …

La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, mais le calma très vite :

\- Dubois, tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire le malin parce que je vais remettre ton épaule en place, et que c'est loin d'être une promenade de santé …

Elle lui montra sa baguette, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait lancer le sort, et lui conseilla :

\- Essaie de te détendre et …

Sans attendre, elle lança le sort. L'homme grogna fortement de douleur, mais ça passa bien vite. Il marmonna dans sa barbe :

\- T'étais pas obligé de faire ça en traître …

\- Arrête de bouger Dubois, il faut que je vérifie que tu n'aies pas une commotion cérébrale … D'ailleurs, comment tu t'es retrouvé là, avec Flint ? Personne ne m'a dit que c'était encore deux crétins de joueurs de Quidditch qui allaient arriver !

Elle fit rouler le brancard jusqu'à la « salle des machines », et il lui expliqua brièvement :

\- On s'est retrouvé au même endroit au même moment …

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas vous comportez comme des adultes ?

S'exaspéra la médicomage. Olivier fit la moue :

\- C'était mon intention, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il me provoquait ouvertement en faisant des blagues douteuses sur mon métier et sur le fait qu'il était avec mon ex …

\- Ha, je vois.

Pour la première fois, Olivier fut surpris. Elle le comprenait ? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle semblait ne pas s'opposer catégoriquement à lui et ne pas le réprimer. Ils entrèrent dans la salle des machines, et Padma lui fit passer son scanne :

\- Il faut que tu évites de bouger …

\- Je ne bouge pas, à condition que tu me parles durant tout l'examen … Je suis un peu claustrophobe, ça m'angoisse d'être pris au piège dans cette grosse machine …

Comme à son habitude, Padma leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement enfantin du jeune homme. Elle lança la machine, et dit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire …

\- Parle-moi de toi.

\- Ne bouge pas Dubois ! Sinon, il faut recommencer !

Le jeune homme se figea, s'arrêtant presque de respirer par peur de devoir recommencer à zéro. Soupirant de nouveau, la jeune femme accepta de parler un peu :

\- Ok, donc, je bosse ici depuis cinq ans, depuis mon internat, mais je suis passée titulaire il y a un an et demi, et comme tu l'as constaté, je dirige le service des urgences depuis. Ça va sûrement couper ton intérêt pour moi, mais en dehors du boulot, je n'ai aucune vie. J'ai un chat, Eustache, et la dernière fois que je suis allée voir un film au cinéma, ça doit remonter au moins à dix ans. Je déteste le Quidditch, parce que je trouve ça absurde que des gens soient payés autant pour s'amuser et qu'ils aillent même jusqu'à se battre – c'est comme si on se battait pour une bataille explosive ! Tu connais déjà ma sœur, Parvati, ça doit faire des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue, parce qu'à chaque fois, elle me nargue avec sa soi-disant vie parfaite, et mes parents sont convaincus que j'ai raté ma vie. Et ça tombe bien, je n'ai plus rien à dire et l'examen est fini !

Soulagée de ne plus avoir à parler dans le vide, elle fit sortir Olivier de la machine et le reconduisit dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin, le joueur la taquina :

\- Si tu pensais me faire fuir avec ton petit discours, c'est raté ma belle ! Au contraire, tu es bien plus intéressante que mes vagues souvenirs de ta sœur !

Padma ne dit rien, et se contenta de le laisser dans sa chambre, le temps d'aller chercher les résultats du scanner.

Pendant ce temps, bien que cette bagarre ait un peu contrarié les projets d'Olivier, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire avec la belle indienne. Elle semblait moins hostile que la première fois, mais il n'était pas fou au point de lui proposer un rencard dès à présent. Non, l'idée, c'était de lui donner envie de mieux le connaître et de la faire sortir de sa coquille. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle lui annonça :

\- Le scanner ne montre pas de commotion, mais comme la dernière fois, je préfère te garder en observation pour la nuit. Une infirmière va venir te donner une potion pour tes cotes, elles devraient être guéries dans trois ou quatre jours si tu prends bien la potion tous les jours. Tu as des questions ?

\- Est-ce que tu serais capable de dépasser tes préjugés pour apprendre à connaître l'homme que je suis, ou c'est vraiment mort parce que je suis un joueur de Quidditch ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et taquin, avant de quitter la chambre en disant :

\- Ça dépend, c'est l'homme ou le joueur qui essaie de m'acheter avec des cadeaux ?

Olivier sourit. Il avait peut-être une chance avec elle finalement, tout n'était pas perdu.

Padma se demanda pourquoi elle avait autant aimé discuter avec Olivier. Peut-être parce qu'elle était de bonne humeur parce qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre de ses parents depuis trois jours, ou parce qu'elle avait posé des congés pour le mois prochain. Toujours est-il que discuter avec son patient avait été très agréable, et il avait marqué des points. Elle croisa un peu plus tard Tirésias – elle s'en souvenait depuis la dernière fois – venu au chevet de son meilleur ami. Elle finit sa nuit de garde, et avant de rentrer chez elle, contre toutes attentes, elle décida de passer voir son patient. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, il était endormi. Elle en profita pour l'observer vraiment, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite depuis leur rencontre. Il avait de beaux cheveux bruns, partant dans tous les sens. Malgré sa carrure finement musclée de joueur de Quidditch, il avait un visage doux et chaleureux. Elle aimait bien sa fine barbe, c'était terriblement sexy, et elle se surprit à songer à acheter le calendrier des Dieux du Quidditch pour avoir une photo torse nu de lui. Elle secoua la tête, dépitée par ses pensées : « Non seulement tu es incohérente parce que tu es fatiguée, mais en plus ton abstinence ne te rend vraiment pas service ma pauvre … ». Elle sursauta lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa sans rien dire. Il semblait ne pas vouloir l'interrompre dans sa contemplation, et son regard plongé dans le sien était sérieux, comme s'il était en train de se passer réellement quelque chose entre eux. Après quelques secondes, Padma flancha et s'approcha :

\- J'ai fini ma garde, je suis juste passée voir comment tu allais …

\- Je vais bien.

\- Bon, alors je vais te laisser …

Elle se tourna pour quitter la chambre, mais il l'interpela avant sa sortie :

\- Padma, attend !

Elle se retourna, et malgré elle, s'approcha du lit.

\- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas acheter ton affection avec mes cadeaux. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne t'avais pas oublié. Je pense toutes les semaines à toi, et je suis toujours impatient de choisir ton cadeau parce que j'imagine à chaque fois ta réaction – même si tu ne me réponds jamais alors que j'imagine à chaque fois que tu vas le faire. Et j'avais l'intention de venir te voir, la semaine prochaine, pour te proposer un simple café en tout bien tout honneur …

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Olivier ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'espère toujours avoir une chance que tu acceptes de me connaître et je …

\- D'accord. Jeudi, je finis ma garde à 15 heures.

Elle se détourna, non sans avoir noté le sourire du jeune homme, et rajouta avant de sortir :

\- Et de préférence, soit entier, je déteste prolonger ma garde …

Mais Olivier était trop heureux pour noter le sarcasme. Elle avait accepté de lui donner une chance ! Et il la verrait en dehors de l'hôpital, c'était inouï. Lorsqu'il sortit deux heures plus tard, il ne pût s'empêcher de rabattre les oreilles de Tirésias avec elle, au point que son meilleur ami l'abandonna dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, ne lui proposant même pas d'aller boire un verre pour fêter ça.

Padma aurait préféré oublier son moment de faiblesse, mais elle n'arrêta pas d'y penser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie pour autre chose que des courses, qu'elle se demanda si elle savait encore comment faire. Elle passa aussi beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à ce qu'elle porterait – pourquoi, après tout, c'était un rendez-vous amical, rien d'autre. Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise pour porter une robe, alors elle opta pour un jean noir et une jolie chemise en soie rouge – ça mettait toujours son teint en valeur. Elle qui ne portait jamais de talons, opta pour de simples bottines. Elle voulait absolument paraître à l'aise et décontracté avec Olivier, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Heureusement, elle arrivait à ne pas penser à son rendez-vous quand elle était au travail, parce que ça la travaillait déjà bien assez quand elle était chez elle.

Elle eut l'impression que jeudi arriva bien trop vite, et pourtant, ses huit heures de garde passèrent aussi lentement qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns. Lorsqu'enfin sa garde se termina, Padma fut prise de panique alors qu'elle se changeait dans les vestiaires. Et s'il ne venait pas ? S'il lui posait un lapin, comme McGonagall ? Elle souffla un bon coup, et quitta les vestiaires pour rejoindre l'entrée des urgences. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le louper, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, un petit paquet dans la main. Merlin, il était encore plus sexy que dans sa blouse de patient, avec son jean moulant et son perfecto, et Padma rougit à cette pensée. Sans hésiter, il s'avança vers elle et la complimenta :

\- Salut Padma ! Tu es encore plus jolie sans ta blouse !

Elle rougit encore, incapable de lui répondre comme si elle n'était qu'une adolescente timide, et elle se maudit mentalement de ne pas avoir le même courage que sa sœur. Le jeune homme ne se préoccupa pas de son manque de réponse, et il lui tendit la petite boite :

\- J'avais déjà choisi ce que j'allais t'envoyer la semaine prochaine, j'ai préféré ne pas attendre. Comme ça, je pourrai te voir au moins une fois l'ouvrir !

\- Ho, heu, ben, merci, mais il ne fallait vraiment pas …

\- J'en avais envie. Vraiment.

Face au regard pétillant du jeune homme, Padma ne résista pas et ouvrit la petite boite : elle contenait un assortiment de sucreries de chez Zonko, et ça lui fit vraiment plaisir parce que ça devait faire des mois qu'elle n'en n'avait pas mangé. Le joueur sourit en constatant qu'il avait visé juste, et il expliqua :

\- Je me suis douté que tu n'en n'avais pas mangé depuis longtemps. Et j'avoue, j'ai peut-être demandé à une infirmière qui m'a juré que tu tuerais pour des plumes en sucre. J'ai visé juste ?

Ces quelques mots touchèrent beaucoup Padma. Personne ne s'était jamais donné autant la peine d'essayer de lui faire plaisir. Même Justin, après quatre ans et demi de relation, n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour lui faire plaisir – pas uniquement parce qu'il était radin, aussi parce qu'il se moquait de lui faire plaisir ou de connaître ses goûts. Elle le remercia, et ils quittèrent enfin l'hôpital, alors que de nouveaux patients arrivaient. Olivier lui proposa d'aller prendre un café dans un salon de thé cosy qu'il connaissait dans le centre de Londres, et Padma accepta, comprenant qu'il préférait passer incognito. Ils firent un transplanage d'escorte, et la jeune indienne découvrit le petit salon de thé caché au fond d'une ruelle peu engageante. Ils s'installèrent, et Olivier s'amusa quand la jeune femme commanda du thé et une grosse part de gâteau en se justifiant parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris de pause déjeunée. En attendant d'être servis, elle lui demanda :

\- Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

\- Tous les joueurs de Quidditch connaissent l'endroit. C'est là que la plupart des épouses se retrouvent en toute intimité. C'est une ancienne Harpie qui a créé ce salon, et c'est un secret bien gardé pour conserver notre tranquillité.

\- Et tu m'emmène ici ? Au premier rendez-vous ?

\- Tu détestes les joueurs de Quidditch, mais je sais que tu ne balanceras pas cet endroit à la presse. Et puis, tu es la gentille jumelle, non ?

La taquina-t-il, ce qui la fit sourire. On les servit, et Padma attaqua sans plus tarder son cheesecake aux cerises et au chocolat, sous le regard plus que surpris du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille manger sans complexes comme elle le faisait, et ça le conforta dans l'idée qu'elle était différente des autres. Ils discutèrent un peu, parlant surtout de la fin de la guerre, de leurs études, de Poudlard, et de leur carrière. Sans détour, Olivier avoua qu'il était proche de la retraite, et que même si le Quidditch lui manquerait, il était content d'envisager de nouveaux horizons. De son côté, Padma osa lui parler de sa déception d'être chef des urgences, alors qu'elle aspirait à se spécialiser en obstétrie, en cardiologie, voire même en psychiatrie. Prise dans l'élan, elle lui confia sa gêne vis-à-vis de sa sœur, qui menait une vie de croqueuse de diamants mangeuse d'hommes, tout en se faisant passer pour la parfaite fille qui respecte les traditions aux yeux de leur parent. Olivier commanda une autre part de gâteau tout en l'écoutant, et il finit par lui demander :

\- Est-ce que tu es jalouse de la vie de ta sœur ?

\- Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que je suis d'accord avec toi. Ta sœur est hypocrite avec tes parents, et tu es beaucoup plus intéressante qu'elle. La preuve, je me souviendrai longtemps de toi, alors que je n'ai même pas retenu son prénom …

La jeune femme rougit, tout en se tordant les mains :

\- C'est quand même assez gênant que tu aies couché avec ma sœur jumelle …

\- C'est vrai, et si je pouvais effacer ça, je le ferai, je t'assure …

Elle finit son gâteau, et lui son thé, et après quelques protestations, elle accepta qu'il paye l'addition avant qu'ils ne quittent l'établissement. Il était presque dix-heures, et Olivier lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses en lui proposant d'aller chez lui. Elle accepta, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à son immeuble en discutant de l'actualité sorcière ou en riant de certaines inventions moldues – l'aïe-phone les faisait beaucoup rire, ces moldus étaient vraiment stupides d'utiliser un tel objet. Ils arrivèrent devant le modeste immeuble de Padma, et la jeune femme lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Je vais pouvoir t'envoyer un hibou directement chez toi maintenant, je serai plus obligé de passer par l'hôpital !

Elle rit, touchée par l'enjouement de son rencard :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à me harceler, tu sais ?

\- Ça dépend ...

\- De quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu acceptes d'aller dîner avec moi ?

La jeune femme indienne fit la moue, faisant mine de réfléchir, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle mourrait d'impatience d'accepter sur le champ :

\- Peut-être bien que si je ne te revois pas à l'hôpital la semaine prochaine, et que tu décides de m'envoyer un hibou pour me le proposer, j'accepterai …

Il lui adressa un sourire si craquant, qu'elle ne résista pas et elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de filer dans son appartement. Elle avait passé un super après-midi avec lui, et elle avait hâte d'être à leur prochain rendez-vous. Olivier était charmant, drôle, galant et compréhensif, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il se retenait de lui répondre quand elle critiquait le Quidditch. Inconsciemment, elle avait hâte d'être au stade de leur relation où il n'hésiterait pas à lui répondre, provoquant des disputes stupides qui se termineraient en réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Ou alors, elle allait déjà beaucoup trop vite : ce n'était même pas un vrai rencard, et elle ne couchait jamais avant le quatrième – le troisième, c'est vraiment trop prévisible. C'est rêveuse qu'elle nourrit Eustache, avant d'aller se coucher en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'achète des nouveaux vêtements. Les siens devaient au moins avoir trois ans, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première partie ? Je vous laisse deviner que la suite ne va pas forcément se passer comme prévu ...**

 **A demain ;)**


	2. Deuxième Partie

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre d'hier, aujourd'hui, pour le jour des amoureux, je vous propose la suite et fin de cette petite OS :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos avis, surtout sur ce couple atypique qu'est Padma/Olivier !**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Tirésias dû menacer Olivier de l'envoyer à l'hôpital dans la semaine pour qu'il arrête de lui raconter en boucle leur après-midi en tête à tête. Son meilleur ami était malheureusement très mordu de la jolie indienne, et même si Tirésias était très heureux pour lui, Olivier était vraiment lourd à radoter sa chance. Olivier avait eu peu de relations sérieuses durant sa carrière, d'abord à cause des nombreux déplacements, puis à cause de sa notoriété qui n'attirait que des femmes intéressées. C'était nouveau pour lui, et il était persuadé que Padma était vraiment une femme trop exceptionnelle pour qu'il néglige quoi que ce soit. Il lui envoya un bouquet de nymphéas blanches – il avait appris la veille que c'était ses préférées – dès le lendemain, ainsi qu'une boite de plumes en sucres une semaine plus tard. Il voulut l'inviter au restaurant, cependant, une occasion se présenta qu'il ne voulut pas manquer.

Ainsi, il débarqua le vendredi suivant à l'hôpital, ce qui surprit Padma :

\- Olivier ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'aimerai beaucoup t'inviter à sortir ce soir ...

\- Attend, ce soir, du genre maintenant ? Mais Olivier, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

\- En fait, ça s'est fait au dernier moment ...

Padma l'attira un peu plus loin, consciente que tout le monde les épiait, avide d'en savoir plus, et elle chuchota :

\- Mais Olivier, je ne peux pas venir avec toi ...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais déjà autre chose de prévu ?

Perturbée, elle secoua négativement la tête. Il renchérit :

\- Tu es de garde cette nuit ?

De nouveau, elle répondit négativement, ce qui suffit à Olivier :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de sortir avec moi ce soir ?

\- Mais enfin, je ... je déteste les imprévus et ... et j'ai même pas des vêtements de rechanges !

\- Ok, on passera chez toi pour que tu te changes ! Allez, s'il te plaît, dis oui, tu ne le regretteras pas !

Face au regard suppliant de son vis-à-vis, la jeune femme soupira et accepta. Elle finit donc sa garde, puis ils passèrent chez elle pour qu'elle se change. N'ayant pas d'indications de la part du sportif, elle préféra porter un jean noir avec un top caraco et une paire de bottes à talons. Elle fit même l'effort de se maquiller un peu pendant qu'Olivier jouait avec Eustache, traçant une ligne de khôl sur ses yeux en amandes. Ils partirent ensuite, et Olivier refusa de lui dire où il l'emmenait, désirant lui faire la surprise.

Ils firent un transplanage d'escorte, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue avec pleins de gens faisant la fête, tous en vert. Perplexe, Padma suivi le jeune homme à travers la foule, et ils rentrèrent dans un pub. Tout l'espace était blindé, et Olivier leur trouva une place au bout du bar. Padma s'efforça de ne pas crier mais parla fort pour qu'Olivier l'entende à travers la cohue :

\- On est où ?

\- On est à Kenmare, en Irlande ! C'est ici que je suis né !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

S'énerva Padma, qui n'était habituée qu'à la panique des urgences, pas à l'euphorie des gens dans un bar. Olivier commanda deux bières, et lui répondit :

\- C'est la St Patrick ! C'est la tradition de fêter ça !

\- Olivier, je ne bois pas d'alcool !

Protesta la jeune femme alors qu'on leur servait deux bières. Visiblement, Olivier avait mal jugé Padma, et ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, et piquée à vif, elle lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il fallait que je porte du vert ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance !

Cria-t-il en buvant sa bière. Il commença alors à la persuader de boire au moins une bière, parce qu'elle avait fini son service, qu'elle était adulte, et que c'était l'esprit de la St Patrick. Après une dizaine de minutes d'argumentaire, la jeune femme finit par accepter de boire une bière – même si elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'appréciait pas cette petite sortie improvisée, ni tous ces idiots qui se saoulaient et finiraient probablement aux urgences ce soir, et encore moins le peu d'intimité et l'impossibilité de discuter avec Olivier à cause de tout ce boucan. Finalement, Olivier négocia : si elle buvait une deuxième bière avec lui, il s'engageait à l'amener ailleurs, dans un endroit plus tranquille. À contrecœur, Padma accepta le marché, et ils quittèrent le pub. Ils marchèrent un moment, dans les rues bondées de monde, jusqu'au gold club. Il n'y avait personne, et grâce à sa baguette, Olivier parvint à les faire entrer dans le bar, malgré les féroces réprimandes de la magicomage. Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette, et maintenant qu'ils étaient au calme, Padma pût laisser sa fureur s'échapper :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de m'emmener ici ?

\- Heu ... je croyais qu'on s'amuserait ...

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être entourée de crétins qui boivent jusqu'à finir aux urgences, dans un vacarme hallucinant ? En plus, je supporte vraiment très mal l'alcool ...

Olivier la regarda, surpris d'autant d'hostilité. Il s'apercevait qu'il venait de faire dix pas en arrière avec elle. Il soupira, et voulu dire quelque chose, mais la jeune femme se leva et se précipita aux toilettes en courant. Padma aurait voulu mourir de honte. C'était sûrement la soirée la plus ratée de sa vie, et elle regrettait amèrement son canapé, son chat et son pot de glace. Alors qu'elle régurgitait l'alcool d'il y a quelques heures, elle entendit Olivier frapper à la porte des toilettes :

\- Padma, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je peux entrer ?

La jeune femme voulu lui interdire formellement d'entrer, mais son estomac se contracta de nouveau et elle ne pût répondre. Olivier prit ça pour une réponse positive, et il entra. Elle le sentit se glisser à ses côtés et l'aider à retenir ses cheveux en arrière. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi ce soir. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle s'appuya contre le mur, épuisée. Olivier s'installa à ses côtés, et après un long silence, il osa parler :

\- Je suis désolé pour cette soirée. Je pensais vraiment bien faire ...

\- M'emmener me saouler, entourée de rustres ?

\- Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça que j'imaginais ... Je suis né ici, et cette fête est très importante pour moi, je l'ai toujours fêtée. J'avais envie de partager ça avec toi, c'est comme une tradition ...

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas emmené un de tes foutus coéquipiers ?

Grogna Padma, prenant tout de même conscience que c'était important pour lui de venir ici. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Tu plaisantes ? De la bière et une foule, je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! J'ai jamais emmené personne ici, je sais qu'ils se seraient battus à tous les coups, et ça aurait gâché la fête ...

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu as tort. Mais j'ai aussi gâché la fête ...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et ce n'est pas ta faute non plus, j'aurais dû te prévenir et te demander ton avis ...

Olivier se releva, aida l'indienne à se relever, et il décida de la ramener chez elle. Cette soirée était un fiasco, autant la ramener pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Arrivés devant son immeuble, Olivier eut du mal à la quitter, et il demanda tout de même plein d'espoir :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des chances qu'on se revoit, ou je viens d'enterrer toutes mes chances ?

\- Là, tout de suite, je ne pense pas avoir les idées assez claires pour décider. Envoie-moi un hibou dans la semaine, je te répondrai.

Olivier était mi-chocogrenouille mi-FizWizBiz, parce que d'un côté la soirée avait été catastrophique et il avait diminué de beaucoup ses chances de la revoir, mais d'un autre côté, il lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas prêt de fuir même après l'avoir vu au plus mal. Il était persuadé que pour la première fois, elle répondrait à son hibou.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle reçut un hibou d'Olivier trois jours plus tard, avec des fleurs et des plumes en sucre. Il s'excusait de nouveau pour cette St Patrick improvisée, et il ne cachait pas son envie de la revoir. La jeune médicomage soupira. Même si elle trouvait ça très touchant son espèce d'acharnement à vouloir sortir avec elle, elle n'était vraiment pas certaine d'avoir envie de le revoir. Certes, il était toujours aussi terriblement sexy et beau, mais même si son caractère était plus malicieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, il restait énervant. Elle se contenta de lui demander d'attendre encore une semaine, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Cette réponse dépita le joueur de Quidditch, mais il ne dit rien. Jusqu'à ce que quatre jours plus tard, Padma lui envoie un hibou en lui demandant de la rejoindre chez elle. Il était tellement surpris et heureux, qu'il ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça. Lorsqu'il arriva, c'est une Padma très sérieuse qui le reçu. Elle avait pris des plats à emporter – du grec – et c'était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rencard. Alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence, Olivier fit par demander :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? C'est ta manière de me dire que c'est la dernière fois que je te vois ?

\- Non. En fait … Je suis terriblement gênée, et je ne te demanderai pas ça si j'avais une autre alternative mais …

Elle se stoppa et cligna des yeux, comme si elle essayait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Va s'y, demande-moi, après notre dernier rencard, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai te refuser …

\- Voilà, j'ai reçu un hibou de mes parents. Ils ont une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer, et je dois aller passer le week-end chez eux. Il y aura ma sœur aussi, et le courrier de mes parents spécifiait bien que … j'ai plutôt intérêt à y aller … accompagnée. C'est stupide, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi …

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toute seule quand même ?

L'indienne soupira, comme si elle était affublée d'un lourd fardeau :

\- Il n'y aura pas que mes parents, le dimanche, ils organisent un grand brunch avec tous leurs amis et … ce sera très mal vu si je ne viens pas accompagnée …

Elle grommela autre chose, mais il n'entendit que les mots « mariée », « célibataire », « coutume » et « vieille fille », donc il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus. Il l'observa, et trouva comique qu'elle ait pensé immédiatement à lui – et ça gonflait son égo aussi :

\- Ok, même si ça me fait très plaisir de passer un week-end entier avec toi, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans cette histoire ?

Surprise, Padma avala de travers et toussa un peu. Elle lui lança un regard agacée, et soupira :

\- En dehors de mon éternelle reconnaissance ? Ok, si tu t'engages à ne pas me faire boire, j'accepte deux nouveaux rencards avec toi. Marché conclu ?

Il sourit avec joie, et elle sût qu'elle l'avait convaincu. Bon, elle avait quand même eu l'intention de lui accorder au moins un nouveau rencard, mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Dire que Padma était stressée à l'idée d'aller chez ses parents, c'était un euphémisme. Non seulement elle n'était pas impatiente de voir tout le monde l'observer avec Olivier, ainsi que de connaître la réaction de Parvati quand elle les verrait, mais elle redoutait aussi le comportement du joueur de Quidditch. En profiterait-il, ou se tiendrait-il correctement ? Elle l'avait longuement briefé autour d'un café à la cafeteria de l'hôpital, et elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout se passerait bien. Le jeune homme fut très ponctuel et se présenta chez elle le vendredi soir, avec ses affaires pour le week-end. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et tenta de la convaincre que ce n'était pas la peine de s'angoisser autant, puis ils partirent.

Les parents de Padma habitaient dans une maison de campagne, à quelques kilomètres des côtes du Dorset, à Weymouth. La demeure était une grande maison traditionnelle, d'une taille tout à fait acceptable sans être gigantesque, avec une dépendance pour pouvoir recevoir les invités. Afin de jouer le jeu – et de la rassurer – Olivier glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme, et ils sonnèrent. Ce fut la mère de Padma, une très belle femme indienne d'une cinquantaine d'année qui leur ouvrit :

\- Padma, ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de te voir !

Elle avait un léger accent étranger, et portait un sari traditionnel d'un beau vert. Elle élança sa fille, qui lui présenta :

\- Maman, je te présente Olivier Dubois. Olivier, je te présente ma mère ...

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Madame ...

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Priyanka, et je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer ! Pour une fois que Padma vient accompagnée d'un beau jeune homme !

Ils entrèrent, alors que Priyanka posait toutes sortes de questions au « couple », sur leur rencontre, ainsi que sur la vie que menait actuellement Olivier. Padma n'avait pas lâché la main du jeune homme, et chaque réponse de celui-ci semblait ravir sa mère. Ils passèrent devant le bureau du père de Padma, et la jeune femme en profita pour le présenter à son père :

\- Papa ? J'aimerai beaucoup te présenter mon ... _petit-ami_ ...

\- Padma, je suis content que tu sois là !

Il n'avait même pas remarqué la difficulté de sa fille à prononcer le mot « petit-ami », et les présentations furent rapides. Isha, le père de Padma, avait beaucoup de travail, alors il s'excusa, et Priyanka en profita pour leur proposer d'aller poser leurs affaires dans la chambre de Padma. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, la jeune femme put enfin soupirer :

\- Merlin, ce week-end s'annonce terriblement long !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tes parents ont l'air adorable ...

Elle lui sourit, et pour la première fois, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'étreindre :

\- Merci beaucoup Olivier, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ...

Il la serra contre lui, savourant de sentir son odeur si discrète et douce :

\- C'est rien Padma, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être là avec toi ...

Elle se décolla et lui sourit, avant de jeter un regard à sa chambre et de soupirer :

\- J'avais oublié qu'on va devoir dormir ensemble ...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, et je sais me tenir si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ...

Elle lui sourit encore, rougissant malgré elle, et il la trouva encore plus sublime. Il adorait ses petits sourires timides.

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, Padma proposa à Olivier de faire le tour de la propriété. Elle lui indiqua les différentes pièces, le salon, la cuisine, la chambre de sa sœur – qui heureusement, était la plus éloignée de la sienne -, ainsi que le jardin. Olivier demanda, alors qu'il finissait le tour :

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, la décoration est indienne, ou bouddhiste ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Elle est indienne, et tu ne m'offense pas. Mes parents sont très ... attachés aux traditions, ils aiment vivre dans le respect des règles ancestrales …

\- Et toi ? Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas vraiment de leur avis, je me trompe ?

La jeune femme sourit et l'invita à s'installer dans le salon d'extérieur avant de lui répondre :

\- Je ne suis pas contre les traditions, je trouve même qu'elles sont honorables mais … certaines visions sont vraiment trop obsolètes. Je pense que certaines traditions devraient évoluer avec notre époque …

\- Tu dis ça à propos de … ?

Elle soupira, et lui expliqua pour la première fois :

\- Mes parents pensent que ce n'est pas normal pour une femme de 27 ans de ne toujours pas être mariée et de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Ils s'imaginent que j'ai raté ma vie à cause de ça et de ma carrière, c'est un échec pour eux …

\- Et ta sœur, qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ?

Cette fois-ci, elle grimaça carrément, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Pourtant, il savait que Padma avait raison, et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à considérer sa carrière comme un échec, alors il était peiné que ça l'affecte autant. Avec douceur, il glissa sa main dans la sienne, pendant qu'elle cherchait ses mots, et elle ne le repoussa pas :

\- Parvati n'a qu'un petit boulot et … officiellement, elle cherche un bon parti. Elle … fait l'effort d'aller aux rencards organisés par nos parents, ce qui est déjà suffisant pour eux.

\- Et officieusement ?

\- Elle couche avec tous ses rencards, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se fiance avant un moment. Ma sœur est hypocrite, et ça me rend folle de voir à quel point mes parents l'idéalisent pour ce qu'elle n'est pas.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et hésita. Là, il la regardait avec tendresse, et sa seule envie était de l'embrasser. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Pourtant, malgré le fiasco de leur dernier rencard, il lui plaisait toujours autant, et il avait même fait l'effort de venir ici, avec elle. Elle se résigna et se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, et après un long moment de silence, il finit par dire :

\- Tu sais, à ta place, je serai triste pour ta sœur. Elle ne sera pas toujours la préférée, et même si elle a choisi sa vie, elle ne sera pas forcément toujours heureuse. Toi, tu as la chance de faire ce que tu aimes et d'être toi-même, c'est …

\- Olivier, s'il te plait, tais-toi. Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer et ne plus en parler, s'il te plait ?

Le supplia-t-elle, avant d'être contrainte de l'embrasser. Ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait profondément touché, et elle avait encore plus que jamais envie de l'embrasser s'il ne se taisait pas. Ils rentrèrent donc.

Même assise sur son lit, Olivier pouvant deviner à quel point elle était angoissée. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Padma allait manger avec ses parents et sa sœur. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que la jeune femme était stoïque, se tordant les mains de nervosité et ignorant la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés. Il se décida à s'assoir à ses côtés, et après un moment d'hésitation, il lui prit la main. Elle sursauta, comme si elle venait à peine de s'apercevoir de sa présence, mais ne retira pas sa main et lui adressa même un sourire timide. Après un instant, il finit par murmurer :

\- Il va falloir y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure du diner …

Elle soupira et se leva. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une simple robe verte – Parvati portait toujours des robes rouges par rapport Gryffondor – et le joueur de Quidditch la trouvait sublime. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la chambre, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et l'élança :

\- Merci Olivier. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire resplendissant. Ils sortirent et en allant dans la salle à manger, Olivier lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que je te plais au moins ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire franc et sincère, avant de répondre :

\- J'avoue que je te détestais au début, pour tout ce que tu représentais. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Tu es … gentil, attentionné, drôle et vraiment mignon.

\- Tu me trouves mignon ? Même après la St Patrick ?

L'indienne rit et frôla sa main de la sienne :

\- J'avoue que je t'ai vraiment détesté, parce que notre premier rencard avait vraiment été génial et que ça a tout gâché … Mais finalement, je t'apprécie vraiment. Et je te suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Il ne pût pas lui répondre parce qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et Padma se figea. Sa sœur était là, et elle riait avec un jeune homme. Sans hésiter, Olivier glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et il la tira vers le canapé. Le couple Patil riait également, et Priyanka s'exclama en voyant arriver le supposé couple :

\- Padma ! Olivier ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Olivier sourit de plus belle en voyant la jumelle de Padma se décomposer en le voyant. Il fit mine de l'ignorer et Padma serra un peu plus sa main :

\- Olivier, je te présente ma sœur, Parvati …

\- Enchantée ! Mais, on ne se connait pas déjà ?

Tenta l'ancienne gryffondore en battant des cils. Le joueur ne se laissa pas impressionné et nia :

\- Ha bon ? Je ne pense pas, je me serai souvenu d'une des jumelles Patil …

Malgré l'air décomposé de la jeune femme, elle se reprit très vite en présentant le jeune homme à ses côtés :

\- Au fait, je vous présente Clovis.

Padma ignora pratiquement le nouveau parti que sa sœur lui présentait, et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Olivier se glissa à ses côtés, et il discuta poliment avec le couple Patil et ce Clovis. Comme à chaque nouveau prétendant de Parvati, ses parents étaient avides de le connaître et enthousiaste pour tout, ce qui agaçait profondément Padma. Ils se levèrent pour passer à table, et Priyanka fit remarquer à sa fille :

\- Padma, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus joyeuse, ta sœur nous présente son fiancé !

\- Son quoi ?

S'étouffa Padma, qui n'avait pas saisi. Olivier crut que la jeune médecin allait tourner de l'œil lorsque sa sœur lui tendit sa main avec un énorme diamant à son annuaire. Son seul réflexe fut de glisser sa main autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, et il la sentit s'accrocher à sa chemise alors que Parvati annonçait :

\- Oui, Clovis m'a fait une super demande, d'ailleurs, on compte l'annoncer demain ! Ce sera parfait, parce qu'il y aura tous nos amis, et …

Elle commença à raconter la superbe demande en mariage de son prétendant. Dans une sorte de semi-conscience, Padma s'éloigna et s'excusa. Elle sortit du salon, et se dirigea vers le balcon. Elle avait besoin d'air. De tous les coups bas, celui-là était vraiment le pire, sans hésiter. Parvati allait se marier, avec un aristocrate riche et bon parti, elle n'était clairement pas amoureuse de lui, sûrement une façade pour assurer son avenir et faire plaisir à leurs parents. Voilà, elle passait encore une fois pour la ratée de service, celle qui travaillait trop et qui était incapable de fonder une famille. Elle trembla, et sursauta quand elle sentit la veste d'Olivier se déposer sur ses épaules. Avec douceur, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues :

\- Ne sois pas triste à cause de ta sœur, tu mérites beaucoup mieux …

\- Ma sœur prend plaisir à détruire ma vie, et mes parents ne voient en moi qu'un échec. Ils …

\- Arrête de te blâmer pour ça. Tu es parfaite Padma. Si tu pouvais te voir comme moi je te vois …

Là, les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus Parvati, ce Clovis ou le couple Patil dans la pièce d'à côté, seulement eux et personne d'autre. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été là pour elle comme Olivier l'était, personne ne s'était intéressé à elle comme ça, ni ne s'était préoccupé de quoi que ce soit la concernant. Elle avait détesté Olivier, peut-être même plus que McGonagall, et finalement, il était le seul qui la comprenait et l'acceptait comme elle était. Elle glissa ses doigts sur son torse, et frissonna. Il lui plaisait, vraiment plus que jamais, et elle savait : pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle voulait être avec quelqu'un, lui. Et au diable sa sœur, ses parents et tous les autres, elle n'allait penser qu'à elle pour une fois. De son côté, Olivier était persuadé d'une chose : il ne voulait rien de plus au monde que l'embrasser. C'est pour cela qu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant délicatement contre lui. Avec lenteur, savourant l'instant au maximum, il se pencha sur ses lèvres mais fut interrompu par la voix de Priyanka :

\- Ha, vous êtes là ! Cela fait bien dix minutes que je vous cherche, nous allons passer à table.

\- Nous arrivons tout de suite.

Répondit Olivier avec un sourire parfait, digne d'un gentleman ou du parfait gendre, et Madame Patil re-rentra en souriant. Un peu gêné, le jeune homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Je crois que ta mère est vraiment arrivée au mauvais moment …

La jeune femme rougit, et ils rentrèrent. Il ne la lâcha pas et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà attablé. Ils s'installèrent, et menant toujours la discussion, Priyanka se tourna vers les arrivants pour leur demander :

\- Au fait, Padma, tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu as rencontré Olivier ?

\- Oui Padma, raconte-nous comment tu as réussi à séduire le célèbre Olivier Dubois !

Renchérit sa sœur, sincèrement curieuse de savoir comment sa sœur avait réussi à attirer un si beau parti. Padma lança un regard au joueur de Quidditch, et commença :

\- En fait, j'ai rencontré Olivier à l'hôpital. Il avait été blessé pendant un match, et je me suis occupée de le soigner …

\- Il faut avouer que Padma m'a détesté au premier regard !

Plaisanta Olivier, ce que la jeune femme s'empressa de protester :

\- Hé ! Je ne t'ai pas détesté au premier regard, c'était une mauvaise journée, et tu n'es pas arrivé au bon moment …

\- En tout cas, pour moi, ça a été un vrai coup de foudre dès que je t'ai vu …

Répondit simplement et sincèrement l'homme, alors que l'indienne le regardait de ses grands yeux sombres. Intriguée, la mère de famille demanda :

\- Et alors, comment en êtes-vous arrivé à sortir ensemble, si Padma semblait être si réticente ?

\- Je lui ai proposé un rencard, et elle m'a gentiment envoyé voir ailleurs si elle y était. Alors je lui ai fait la cour. Je lui ai envoyé des cadeaux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte un rencard.

Il fit une pause, ménageant sans le savoir un suspense dans le récit, alors qu'il voulait seulement laisser à Padma l'occasion de raconter un peu. Mais impatiente, Priyanka demanda :

\- Et alors, elle a accepté ?

\- Non. Elle a refusé de se laisser acheter. Mais j'ai fini par atterrir de nouveau à l'hôpital, et en trouvant les bons arguments, elle a fini par accepter.

\- Et comment c'était ?

S'exclama Parvati, qui cachait difficilement son impatience de savoir la suite. Olivier adressa un petit clin d'œil à Padma, et cette dernière se changea de répondre :

\- C'était merveilleux ! Olivier m'a emmené … dans un lieu secret, et j'ai passé le meilleur rencard de toute ma vie ! Après ça, on a eu d'autres rencards, plus ou moins réussis, mais je crois que ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'on s'entend vraiment bien …

Parvati allait faire une réflexion cinglante sur le fait que Padma et lui n'étaient pas fiancés, mais Olivier la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Padma est une femme extraordinaire. Elle est passionnée par son travail et ce qu'elle fait est remarquable. Et puis, comme nous travaillons tous les deux beaucoup, nous savons à quel point les moments que nous passons ensemble sont précieux …

\- Vous devez beaucoup voyager, non ?

Demanda pour la première fois de la soirée Clovis, qui semblait ne pas du tout imaginer la guerre terrible qui se déroulait actuellement entre les deux sœurs. Olivier lança un coup d'œil à Padma elle semblait attendre la réponse avec angoisse, alors il répondit :

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je suis proche de la retraite, il me reste moins d'un an avant d'arrêter. Et puis, j'ai d'autres projets maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de me poser et de fonder une famille, jouer les superstars ne m'intéresse plus. Padma déteste les joueurs de Quidditch à cause de leur célébrité, et je comprends, surtout qu'elle n'a pas tort. Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie.

La soirée fut finalement moins désagréable que ça pour Padma, et Olivier fut parfait. Il répondait à toutes les questions de ses parents, tout en évitant les sujets tendus comme son avis sur la place d'une femme dans la société et le fait que Padma avait un travail si prenant.

Lorsqu'ils se retirèrent dans la chambre de l'urgentiste, Padma lui sauta au cou, ce qui le surprit :

\- Merlin, Olivier, merci ! Tu as été parfait ce soir, je ne sais même pas comment je pourrai te remercier un jour …

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, et glissa une main dans ses cheveux si sombres :

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et tes parents sont de bonne compagnie. Et j'avoue que la tête de ta sœur était vraiment pas mal … Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, tu pourrais accepter un rencard en plus de ceux que tu m'as déjà promis ?

La chambre fut emplie du doux rire de l'indienne, qui accepta :

\- Tu ne perds jamais de vu ton objectif, hein ?

\- C'est vrai, mais seulement si ça en vaut le coup …

\- Olivier, tu peux arrêter tu sais …

Il la dévisagea, surpris, et ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait comprendre. Elle lui adressa ce sourire qui la rendait si craquante, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de chuchoter :

\- Tu me plais vraiment, et je me suis attachée à toi … Ce n'est plus la peine de faire ton numéro, tu as toutes tes chances …

Il sourit, et quand ils se couchèrent chacun de son côté du lit, il était sur un vrai petit nuage. Et il dormit comme un bébé.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Padma ne dit rien et fit comme si elle dormait toujours en attendant qu'Olivier se réveille. Ils avaient bougé dans la nuit, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait atterri dans ses bras, mais elle savait surtout qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'en bouger. Olivier finit par se réveiller après elle, et il se dégagea avec douceur après avoir constaté qu'elle ne dormait plus :

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un la nuit …

Rougissant, Padma ne lui en tint pas rigueur et fila dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

La fin du week-end fut affreusement long et ennuyant. Tout d'abord, tous les amis de la famille de Padma -comprenant des hauts dignitaires et des familles indiennes importantes – arrivèrent, ce qui n'était pas spécialement au goût de l'urgentiste, contrairement à sa sœur qui était ravie. Ensuite, le monde tourna littéralement autour de Parvati, et les rares fois où on s'intéressa à Padma, c'était pour qu'elle raconte une énième fois comment elle avait rencontré Olivier, combien elle était heureuse pour sa sœur, et combien, ho non, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait une belle carrière plutôt que d'avoir fondé une famille, et non, un mariage n'était certainement pas prévu entre elle et Olivier. Et puis, ce fut ennuyant aussi parce qu'elle ne passa pas beaucoup de temps avec Olivier. La tradition voulait que les femmes et les hommes soient séparés, pour qu'ils parlent chacun de leur domaine de prédilection. Chose qui ennuyait profondément Padma, mais elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier aux règles. Quant à Olivier, il ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place, et il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pu voir Padma plus d'une heure dans la journée. Le comble fut que tout le monde ne parlait que d'une chose : l'organisation du mariage de Parvati et Clovis, qui s'annonçait déjà comme grandiose, au plus grand dam de la jumelle Patil. En fin d'après-midi, Padma et Olivier s'excusèrent et arrivèrent à s'éclipser pour retourner à Londres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez la jeune médecin, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. A n'en pas douter, Clovis n'avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds en épousant Parvati. La jeune femme proposa de la glace – seule chose qu'elle avait toujours dans son frigo – à son invité, et ils la dégustèrent sur le canapé :

\- Je suis vraiment contente que ce soit fini. J'adore mes parents, mais des fois, j'aimerai vraiment vivre très très loin pour ne pas avoir à subir tout ça …

\- Je peux toujours t'emmener vivre aux États-Unis ou en Australie, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire !

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule, comme elle l'avait plusieurs fois fait durant le week-end, avant de concéder :

\- C'est vrai que les États-Unis sont très fort en cardiologie, ce serait mon rêve.

Le jeune homme glissa une main dans ses cheveux noir, et changea de sujet :

\- Au fait, ta sœur a quand même trouvé le moyen de me draguer ce week-end, et je t'avoue qu'à un moment, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas toi qui te moquait de moi, mais non, c'était bien elle …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- Elle s'est glissée dans ta chambre dans l'après-midi, j'y étais retourné pour envoyer un hibou à Tirésias. Elle m'a sauté dessus et embrassé, mais je l'ai repoussé. Après, elle a essayé de se faire passer pour toi, mais tu n'agis pas comme ça. Elle était sacrément remontée contre toi et moi, quand je lui ai demandé de quitter la chambre. C'est un sacré numéro, j'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes réellement jumelle.

La jeune femme soupira et alla jeter les pots de glaces vides :

\- Je la déteste vraiment des fois, mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour retrouver la jumelle d'avant nos quinze ans. Dès que Lavande a commencé à sortir avec Ron Weasley, elle a changé et s'est éloignée de moi. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi différentes …

Le joueur de Quidditch finit par s'excuser pour rentrer chez lui, et Padma le raccompagna à la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir, elle hésita, mais finit par le retenir par la manche :

\- Hé, Olivier ! Mardi, je finis mon service à 21h. Sois pas en retard !

Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fila. Définitivement, cette fille était pleine de surprises.

Olivier fut très ponctuel, et il lui apporta un immense bouquet de fleurs – ses collègues allaient en parler pendant des semaines. Padma s'était dépêchée de se changer, et pour la première fois, elle avait fait l'effort de mettre une jolie petite robe noire et des talons, ce qui la changeait. Le joueur de Quidditich ne manqua pas de la complimenter, et ils partirent. Curieuse, la jeune femme se renseigna :

\- Tu m'emmènes où, cette fois ?

\- Je ne prends pas de risques : on va chez moi, j'ai commandé un repas grec. Pas de foule, pas d'alcool et pas de paparazzi.

\- Le paradis !

Affirma Padma, impatiente de découvrir la tanière de l'homme qui lui plaisait tant. Elle ne fut pas déçue : l'appartement de Dubois était nickel, un peu trop grand et luxueux, mais très beau quand même. Elle s'étonna :

\- Tu vis seul ici ?

\- Malheureusement, oui. Il y a une chose sur laquelle tu n'as pas tort : les joueurs de Quidditch sont vraiment beaucoup trop payés pour le peu qu'ils font.

Ils passèrent à table, et Padma eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir un repas grec. Pour une raison inconnue, elle adorait manger grec, et Olivier s'en était aperçu. La soirée passa agréablement, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent beaucoup, et après le dessert, Olivier proposa :

\- Padma, est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi ?

Elle accepta, et il mit une musique douce. Tout était parfait, ils dansaient ensemble, la musique les portaient, les bougies et les étoiles brillaient joliment, et rien ne pouvait les perturber. A la fin de la musique, Olivier attira Padma sur son balcon, et la jeune femme s'émerveilla :

\- La vue est magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu la Tamise éclairée par la nuit …

\- Ferme les yeux, j'ai une surprise pour toi …

Elle s'exécuta et les rouvrit quand elle le sentit passer une chaine autour de son cou. Elle se retourna, surprise, et il lui expliqua :

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch, mais j'ai toujours pensé offrir ce collier avec mon premier vif d'or à la fille qui me plairait vraiment …

\- C'est ton premier vif d'or ?

S'étonna-t-elle tout en touchant la petite balle. Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de sincérité :

\- Oui, j'avais quatre ans quand j'ai joué pour la première fois au Quidditch, et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était ça que je voulais faire de ma vie. Même si je suis proche de la retraite et que j'ai plutôt envie de fonder une famille maintenant, c'est important pour moi. Je voudrai que tu portes ce collier, parce que je tiens vraiment à toi …

Comprenant tout ce que ce simple collier signifiait pour lui, l'indienne hocha doucement la tête. Elle comptait vraiment pour lui, et lui aussi, il comptait vraiment pour elle. Ce n'était plus la peine de se leurrer. Alors doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille, et ils se rapprochèrent. Avec délicatesse, il passa une main dans ses longues mèches noires, et glissa sa main jusqu'à sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Et enfin, avec passion, ils s'embrassèrent, mêlant leurs mains et leurs langues pour la première fois. C'était comme un feu d'artifice, et ils auraient voulu que cet instant de bonheur pur dure toute une éternité.

 **1 AN PLUS TARD**

Lorsque Olivier sortit des vestiaires, il soupira et se dépêcha de quitter le stade. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il aperçut sa fiancée à l'entrée du stade. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Tu es venue …

\- Bien sûr, c'était ton dernier entraînement ! Allez, rentrons à la maison, je suis épuisée !

Il passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules, et ils s'éloignèrent. Tout en marchant, il demanda :

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Épuisante, mais géniale ! Le docteur Torres m'a appris à faire une transplantation cardiaque aujourd'hui, et on travaille sur un projet de valve cardiaque artificielle, ce serait super de pouvoir faire ma thèse de spécialisation sur ça !

\- Tu as fait une garde de combien ?

Se renseigna-t-il, remarquant qu'elle était légèrement euphorique à cause du café. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, pour se réchauffer, et bailla :

\- 36 heures, mais ça en valait le coup. Tu sais, dans quelques mois, ce sera finit, je ne travaillerais plus autant …

Il sourit et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Ils avaient trouvé un super appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble dans Chicago, pas loin de l'hôpital où Padma faisait sa spécialisation et encore plus près du stade de Quidditch – et baseball pour les moldus. Ils avaient emménagé ici quelques mois plus tôt, juste après la demande en fiançailles d'Olivier. Ce n'était qu'une formalité pour eux, mais ils savaient que c'était important pour la famille de Padma que les choses soient officielles. Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement et déposèrent leurs affaires. Aussitôt, comme un chat, Padma se blottit contre son fiancé et ronronna :

\- Tu sais, quand j'aurai fini ma thèse, j'aurai _vraiment_ du temps …

\- Tu me dis ça par rapport auquel de nos projets ?

S'enquit le joueur de Quidditch, amusé par le comportement de sa copine, tout en sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle soupira et s'éloigna pour donner à manger à Eustache :

\- Je te parle de faire un bébé. Bon, bien sûr, il faudra qu'on se marie avant, sinon mes parents vont nous tuer, mais Las Vegas n'est pas si loin que ça, en deux ou trois jours ça devrait être fait, mais …

Elle fut coupée par un baiser empli d'amour de sa moitié. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches et la serra contre lui :

\- Pad, on se marie vendredi, après mon dernier match. Je vais à l'ambassade anglaise, je récupère les papiers et prend rendez-vous, et on le fait. Si tu veux.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, toujours aussi surprise par le jeune homme, mais finit par hocher la tête :

\- D'accord alors. On le fait ! Et au diable les traditions et mes parents !

\- Par contre, Tirésias sera notre témoin. Parce qu'il va me tuer sinon. Et qu'il nous faut un témoin.

L'indienne ne protesta pas. Parce que ça n'avait pas d'importance que Tirésias soit leur témoin. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils soient heureux. Et assurément, ils l'étaient.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette grosse OS, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous aura plut :D**

 **D'ailleurs, je me suis un peu inspirée de Grey's Anatomie pour la fin de cette histoire ^^**

 **J'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres histoires, à bientôt !**

 **Ma00333**


End file.
